Rules
These are the rules on this wiki. You are expected to follow them, but if you break one for some reason, you will recieve a warning and/or a punishment. Fanfictions Content *No sexual content. This is a wiki for all ages, so things like this are not allowed. Examples of sexual content include: **Any form of sexual contact between two cats. **Cursing (it may be censored in spoofs/crackfics, but in regular fanfictions or poems, it is not allowed at all.) *Controversial content is not allowed. Examples include: **Religious content (excluding StarClan or fanmade religions) **Political content General A fanfiction is defined as a broadly-defined term for fan labor regarding stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. (Source: http://www.google.com) *This means that all fanfictions must be in the form of a narrative. Any work otherwise will be removed (excluding songfics, which are based on songs). *Short stories are allowed. *As the definition above also states, all credit for ideas is given to Erin Hunter. *Anything other than stories about the Warrior cats (such as stories with no mention of cats) will be deleted. *Any fanfics with innapropriate content (see above) will be deleted. *Any pages about characters will be deleted. This is not a roleplay site. Songfics A songfic is based on the lyrics of a song, as stated above. *Any songfics with innapropriate content will be deleted. *Like with fanfictions, any songfics with a subject other than Warriors will be deleted. Poems *As with fanfictions and songfics, any poems with inappropriate content or a subject other than Warriors will be deleted. Crackfics/Spoofs Please remember that a crackfic, crackfiction, or spoof is meant to be funny. *These are the only pages that allow cursing, but the cursing must be censored. Otherwise, the page will be deleted. Guides *These are allowed here. Please keep in mind that these must contain tips on writing Warriors fanfictions. Otherwise, they will be deleted. Commenting Authors work very hard on their stories. If you comment, make sure it is constructive and contains helpful information about how the author can improve their story, things like that. *No flaming, trolling, or vandalizing. If you happen to do one/two/all of these things, you will be banned or warned. *Like I said above, comments must critique the story. Say what you liked/disliked about the story and how the author can improve. No things like "So good! More!" or "LOL XD". If you write a comment that lacks critique, you will be asked to write more constructive comments. *Do not spam the comment section. Users Blogs *Users are allowed to have three blogs a month. Anyone that exceeds the blog limit will be warned, the the newest blog will be deleted. If this continues, every blog exceeding the limit will be deleted, and the user banned, every extra blog earning the user a one-day ban. Pictures *Any inappropriate pictures will be deleted, and the user that uploaded the offending picture warned or banned. *Any pictures that abuse the copywrite laws will be deleted. Uploading Pictures *Users may only upload seven pictures a month. This is not a picture wiki. Anyone that goes over seven pictures will have the offending pictures deleted and they will be warned or banned. If a user uploads a copywrited picture, they will be banned for a number of days, depending on how many pictures were uploaded. *One image = Four days *Two or more images = Six days for each image. *If this continues, there will be a harsher punishment in order. Use of Images Pictures may be uploaded onto the following selections: *Articles *User/User talk pages *Blogs (limited) Userpages/Talk Pages Userpage rules: *No inappropriate content. *No giving out your address, phone number, or other personal information (other than gender). Talk page rules: *No innapropriate content. *No personal attacks. *All new messages must be at the bottom of the page. *Leave your signature (type four ~'s) after every message you leave. This way, users can tell who sent the message. *No spamming, flooding, or trolling. Signatures These are to be left after every message on a talk page. Communication Chat *No frequent cursing. There are younger users around, not just teenagers! *No flooding (repeating the same thing over and over to where it fills the whole chat box/spamming the chat with gibberish) *Do not chat inappropriate things such as sexual content, religious, or anything else that may be offensive. *No personal attacks. A personal attack is mostly profanity and threats toward a single person, group, or race. These should be reported to an admin, and they will deliver punishment immediately. *You must edit at least once a month to join chat. People with no edits are not to be allowed on chat, and will be kicked off.